Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{61}{100} \times \dfrac{16}{20} \times -0.6 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{61}{100} = 0.61$ $ \dfrac{16}{20} = 0.8$ Now we have: $ 0.61 \times 0.8 \times -0.6 = {?} $ $ 0.61 \times 0.8 \times -0.6 = -0.2928 $